Fringe
by Samtastic Sami
Summary: Twilight/Fringe mix. Edward and Bella are trying to solve a mysterious crime, but love anf fatality are thrown into the desperate mix. Every choice is a dangerous one...
1. The Butterfly Effect

**I really love Twilight, and I also love Fringe, so I kind of combined them. Go sci-fi geeks! We're in the same nerd herd!**

Eric Yorkie put his stack of papers into a folder, and stuck it into his briefcase.

He adjusted his tie and popped open the first button, clearing his throat.

Alone in the large conference room, he saw a silhouette against the screen, with the projector still on and whirring.

He walked over to the buzzing machine and flipped it off, which in turn dimmed the already dark room.

He wrapped the cord around his hand and tied a rubber band around the wiry mess.

_Flutter. Flutter._

The fluttering that Eric heard was growing louder. Was anyone there?

"Uh, hello?" he called out nervously, and his voice cracked.

The fluttering came again.

_Swipe._

"Ahh!"

Something slashed his forearm. It stung. He put his finger to the wound, and blood came off onto his hand.

_Swipe._

Another cut, this time on his neck.

"Uhh," he grunted as he saw a small butterfly. He held out his hand and it landed lightly on his finger.

_Swipe._

He had enough. The butterfly flew away and landed on the table.

He grabbed his folder and rolled it up.

_Thwack!_

He smacked the folder down onto the table, hard.

The butterfly's wings stopped fluttering. He picked up the inanimate body and put his finger to the wing.

"Ouch!" he yelled as the wing cut his finger.

Two more butterflies began attacking him before disappearing into the vent on the wall.

Eric peered into it.

A swarm of butterflies flew out of the vent and began savagely cutting into Mr. Yorkie's body.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

His agonized screams echoed throughout the empty office floor of Massive Dynamic.

He writhed in pain while running around the room, trying in vain to escape the killer butterflies.

He crashed through the window, the butterflies still attacking him as he soared through the air.

The glass hit the pavement like crystal raindrops before Eric Yorkie's body fell onto a parked car on the sidewalk, and then stilled, to never move again.

"Well, look at these cuts. They are from the glass of the windows that he had fallen through. But these cuts," the wizened doctor indicated, "they aren't. If they were,"

"Then they would have torn through the shirt," the FBI agent assisting him finished.

"Yes, exactly," the doctor said.

"These cuts are from the bone, and they cut through the tissue and tore into the skin."

"How did that happen?"

"I don't know Miss Swan, but that's what we're going to find out."

They were in the laboratory of Dr. Carlisle Cullen, in Harvard.

His son Edward had come to assist him with these supernatural medical cases, with the help of FBI agent Isabella Swan.

"Well, come on," the eccentric Dr. Cullen said, eager to begin the investigation.

"Why don't we do what we did last time? Hook him up to the wires and connect them to me, send those electrical charges and whatever you do and get the answers from the dead guy. Yorkie."

"Talk to the dead? My boy, that's impossible! What world do you live in?" Dr. Cullen said with a chuckle.

"But dad, we _did_ do that, just last week. Don't you remember?"

"Ah, yes, yes, of course. But, as I recall, you kept complaining about being electrocuted."

"A risk I'm willing to take."

"Don't be stupid, Edward. No one is asking you to. We're not going to ask you to risk your life. You don't have to play the brave soldier or martyr. S'not like you'll lose anything though," Bella added with a smirk.

"Shut up. It's not like you have a life either. Nobody's gonna miss you when you're gone." Edward retorted.

"Touché."

"Back to work kids. You can flirt when the work day is finished." Carlisle said with a wink in Edward's direction.

Both Edward and Bella snorted at that.

"Yeah, he wishes he was even close enough to my league to have me flirt with him."

"Well, Miss Swan, why don't you just arrest me if my presence puts such a damper on your day."

"Nah. You bring good food for lunch."

"What? So you're the one who has been stealing my food?"

"Duh. Why do you think I never bring food? You are so blind. I thought you were smart, Mr. Harvard graduate." Bella scoffed.

And off they went to research the crime scene, bickering the whole way.

Once Carlisle was finally alone, he was able to talk to himself freely as he usually did.

"Oh, those two would be perfect for each other. If only they could see. Tsk," he said with a sigh.

**So, whata ya'll think 'bout this new story? I want to continue with it.**

**Fringe is awesome!**

**I love you Jackson Rathbone!**


	2. Crime Scene

**Crime Scene**

I walked with Bella from the car over to where the other cops taped off the crime scene.

I took note of the glass covering a wide area of the street. The police chief pulled the tarp off of the crushed car, where the indention was. I could clearly see the outline of where Eric Yorkie's body had fallen. There was blood all over the top of the demolished car.

"What time did the incident happen?" I heard Bella talking with the other officers. I looked over to where she was talking with the chief of police. I tried biting back a growl. The lust in his eyes could be seen from a mile away. I quickly walked over to where they were talking. I checked the officer's badge. Newton.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm working with special agent Swan, over at the Harvard institution, is there anything you know and can tell us about what has recently occurred?" I interrupted, shaking his hand firmly, trying my best to be intimidating.

"Um, hi. Yeah, you can just call me Mike," Officer Newton said, directing his attention towards Bella, "and we did interview some of his co-workers. They didn't seem to be under the impression that Mr. Yorkie was suicidal. They said working here at Massive Dynamic is really quite pleasant; but then again, that's just them," he finished with a shrug, still staring at Bella.

As I recall, _I_ was the one who had asked the question, not Bella. So why was he still staring at her.

It was only then that I really noticed her, and took in her appearance.

She was wearing a black suit jacket with a matching skirt that ended mid thigh, and it seemed to fit her curves so perfectly for an outfit that would have normally made any other woman look plain. Her long mahogany hair was billowing in the wind, and she used her hand that was holding the pen to push her hair away from her face. I realized that she wasn't wearing any make up, and that she never did, and yet, she still looked so wonderful. It was like se was faintly glowing from her light alabaster skin. She blinked her large, liquid brown eyes and looked back to meet my own emerald ones.

"What?" she asked confused, and a tinge irritated, a light blush covering her high cheek bones.

"Nothing," I said with a shrug. "But I think you got a pen mark on your face." I really wanted to annoy her. "Here, lemme get it." I also really wanted to feel her smooth skin under my own fingertips. I cupped her cheek with my hand and rubbed my thumb across her cheekbone. Her skin was as soft as I had thought. Tendrils of her hair softly caressed my hand as I held her face, and her hair felt like brown silk.

She blushed and looked down as I removed my hand. My hand felt tingly where I had touched her; when I held her, it felt like shocks were running through me.

Did she feel it too?

She put her hand over her red cheek. I took that as an answer to my unspoken question.

"C'mon, we got a crime to solve," she grumbled, still looking down.

I put my hand on her shoulder to guide her towards where 'Mike' was glaring daggers at me for that recent exchange, but she just shrugged out of my grip. I was shocked, and hurt, and even a little annoyed. I glanced towards Mike and saw him smirking.

I clenched my fists, wishing I could wrap them around his pathetic little neck.

I trudged through the snow, still following Bella, as we walked to the front of the building to interrogate the other employees of Massive Dynamic.

We stepped through the sliding glass doors, and met up with the manager, Jessica Stanley.

"Good evening, Miss Stanley. We're terribly sorry to be disturbing you at this hour of the night." I said as I shook her hand. She shook Bella's hand, and nodded at her words, but kept her eyes on me the entire time.

What? Did I spill something on my shirt?

Nope, we're all clear with the spaghetti stains. So why was she staring at me?

I glanced at Bella, and she looked ticked off with Miss Stanley.

"Well, why don't we come and speak in my office," she said, gesturing towards the elevators.

"Of curse," I said, nodding. I saw Bella glaring at me from the corner of my eye. I smiled at Jessica, who seemed delighted at my attention. My smile grew more prominent as I saw Bella grow redder, and her eyebrows furrowed.

Agh! Why did she have to look so good when she was angry?!

Suddenly, the elevator stopped with a jolt, and we all fell. The fire alarm went off, and the lights inside the elevator were blinking red.

Bella and Jessica pulled themselves up with the inner rails, but I stayed down.

I slowly opened my eyes in an unfamiliar place. The first thing I noticed was the angel hovering above me, looking worried with her brown halo framing her face. I rubbed my face with a clammy hand, and I felt as if I had a horrible hangover, which I didn't.

I didn't, did I?

"Why does my head hurt?" I asked groggily.

"Well, when the elevator went down, you went down pretty hard. My guess is, you should have Carlisle check your head, just in case. If you've got a concussion, I don't need you fainting on me. It's not like I could actually carry _you_," Bella said, back to the joking.

"Well, I'm sure you'd love the excuse to touch my body," I said as I flexed my arms, showing off my guns.

"Hope you don't pull a muscle with those lil' water pistols," she said with a laugh.

"What? These are tanks right here, not just guns, or _water guns_," I retorted sticking my tongue out at her. She just rolled her eyes in response and Jessica walked in, staring at me flexing my muscles.

"Better put those missiles away before someone jumps you," I heard Bella mutter impatiently. What was wrong with this woman?

"So, may we continue with the questions?" I asked Jessica.

"Actually, Edward, I already asked everything possible, so we should just leave," she huffed, pushing herself back onto her feet and putting on her jacket.

I wanted to stay – anything to tick her off into that wonderful tigress again. Why did she have to be so beautiful when she was pissed?

"Okay. Can you at least help me up?" I said with a smirk.

"Help yourself up, jacka-,"

"I'll help you Edward," I heard Jessica say as she ran over to me. Once I was up, she didn't let go of her hold on my arm.

"So, since we're already here, do you mind if we go and get a drink?" she asked, fluttering her eyes and attempting to be seductive. Failure. Just destructive. Ew.

* * *

We exited the building and Bella walked off without me towards the car.

"Bella, hey, Bella! Bella, wait! What's wrong with you?" I demanded angrily.

"Nothing. Just let go of my arm!" And she yanked herself away from me and got into the driver's side.

"Bella? What are you doi-," I stopped, and started panting. I couldn't breathe. Oh, gosh, it hurt.

"AHH!" I clutched my stomach as the pain violently radiated through me.

I kept screaming as I let my face hit the cold pavement.

Bella was by my side, her hands lifting my face up to hers.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened? What do I do? Oh, please just tell me what you need me to do!" I heard her pleading with tearless sobs as her hands fluttered over me uselessly. She couldn't help me – no one could. The pain was just too unbearable.

"Edward, please, stay with me. Don't leave me. You can't, you have to stay. I need you, I need you…"

And I slipped into the black oblivion.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in such a long time. I got a lot hidden up my sleeve, but you just gotta give me time to yank out all these ideas.**

**Thanks y'alls! Love ya! Please review, and I hope you read all of my other stories!**


End file.
